


Forever

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Butter [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because he wants to be one, Blow Jobs, Caring, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gift Fic, Holding Hands, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Love, M/M, Mending Clothes, Plans For The Future, Prompt Fic, Simon is the kindest and best boyfriend ever, Simon loves Baz a lot, Snogging, SnowBaz, Spock Starfleet Uniform, Star Trek References, True Love, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, Watford Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.Set Watford 8th year.A terrible accident has occurred - Baz’s Starfleet Uniform is ruined.Baz is devastated but Simon is there to console him and save the day.Part 12 (the final part) ofButter Series.COC 2020 Day 29, DEC 23: Secret Santa/Gift giving.Inappropriate humour.
Relationships: Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Butter [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/gifts).



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this silly ficlet.💙 Part 12 of **[Butter](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030383) Series**.  
>   
>  **Macha** , this is for you. 💙🥺💙🥺💙  
>   
> The conclusion to Butter Series. It all started with your brilliant headcanon of Simon adding butter to Baz’s hair mouse and turned into this.  
>   
> Jan, I hope you liked where this went. 💙🥺💙🥺💙🥺💙  
>   
> You really didn't have to be worried about Baz. He didn't end up being hurt, because I’d never do that. (Even though I might have made you think so, because I'm difficult and I know it. 😂)  
>   
> It's bittersweet, that the series has ended. But who knows maybe more can be written further down the road.
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)), [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj).  
>   
> Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙
> 
> * * *

# SIMON

“Oh no!” I hear Baz exclaim and run over to him.

He’s standing by his wardrobe. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask, worried, “Did you find a merwolf?”

I’m not sure why that’s my first thought. But I would not be surprised if someone did it as a prank. This school is ridiculous and Baz hates merwolves.

He turns to me and his face is so pale (more than usual, the grey of his skin takes on a haughty look.)

“Much worse,” he speaks slowly, his eyes are practically filled with tears. “My Starfleet Uniform is ruined, it has several tares.”

That’s his snug outfit Penny was talking about when she told me about seeing Baz at a Star Trek movie last summer. Baz and I are going to the cinema this Friday for a re-run of The Original Series. 

I know much more about Star Trek than I would have liked to since Baz and I started dating. Not that I mind. I love listening to what's important to Baz and also seeing my boyfriend in something _snug_.

“I’m sorry, Baz,” I say and reach for his hand. “That’s awful.”

He takes it, holding on a bit too tight. (I don’t mind. It’s nice.)

“I’ve been so careful,” he says and I hear the unshed tears in his eyes. 

That would be an understatement of the century. Baz is overly tidy. I decided to find that _endearing_ instead of annoying. 

“I know,” I brush his knuckles. “It’s going to be alright.”

I wonder if Dev did this by accident. He was looking for something in Baz’s wardrobe earlier. Something to do with Niall and their secret pact. I respect that. Penny and I have a no-secret pact of our own. 

“I need to finish my group project with Niall,” Baz sighs bitterly. “Well, I suppose I could just wear jeans tomorrow like everyone else.”

“You’d still look like Spock,” I reassure him, “even in jeans.”

Baz gives me a small smile, but it’s genuine. 

“I guess I do look intellectually superior to everyone else,” he says and I raise on my toes to kiss him.

“Yes, you do,” I say before meeting his lips with mine, and pressing myself into Baz.

My boyfriend is the smartest person at school. (I won't tell Penny this of course. I don't have a death wish.)

He's the fittest and the sexiest too. 

“Crowley,” he exclaims when my hand reaches for his bum and I squeeze, pressing him _flush_ against me. 

Baz whimpers when my tongue is in his mouth and even though I know he has to leave for the library soon, I end up snogging him against his wardrobe. 

“You’re so hot,” I moan right into his mouth and comb my other hand through his hair and make a fist. “I want to taste you when you’re back from the library.”

“Oh Simon,” Baz moans. “I want to taste _you_. Take off your trousers, I have 10 minutes.”

Not that I need any longer. I am hard to the point of exploding. His body feels incredible against me.

Baz drops to his knees in front of me and I open the flies of my trousers with a shiver of anticipation.

“Fuck,” I gasp when Baz licks along my shaft and sucks gently on the head, while his hand has a tight hold at the base. 

His lips curl deliciously and I don’t dare to close my eyes because I don’t want to miss this — Baz _enjoying_ my cock.

His eyes are the black pool of want and this is when Baz looks the most dangerous because I am weak for him and he has all the power over me. (Except I know he’ll never misuse it. He loves me.)

When he takes me deeper in his mouth I see stars and never want this moment to end.

His gaze on me never wavers and it’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen — Baz aroused and practically glowing with pleasure. 

Or possibly it’s my magic that is making us both glow. Not in a way that makes me think I might go off, but more of this being so good and me being so happy that I am not sure what to do with myself.

“Oh yes, Baz,” I growl and see his eyes flash with lust. He loves when I say his name — it turns him on.

“ _Baz_ ,” I whisper again without breaking eye contact with him, enjoying him as much as possible.

The way he swallows me, looking into my eyes as if I was everything he’ll ever need. 

I’m in love with him and he feels the same. 

Baz is watching me while I am watching him and I can never get enough of this. This is how we’ve always been. But it’s better now.

I think him being turned on by me, to the point of giving me a blowie instead of going straight to the library might be the true testament of Baz’s feelings towards me. That he loves me endlessly.

How is this possible? How am I this lucky?

“You’re so good,” I moan, tugging on his hair. “And so fucking fit.”

Baz hums around my cock and takes me all in until I feel the back of his throat. I am practically shaking from pleasure. 

I come with a shudder, filling him and watch his throat move as he swallows. My head spins at the sight. 

“You’re delicious,” Baz murmurs, licking the tip of my cock, swirling his tongue and making an obscene sound that would send me into an orgasm if I haven’t just come.

He stands up after, and kisses me deeply while buttoning up my flies. I latch onto his lips, never getting enough, wanting _more_ of him.

For a moment I feel too spent to move and all I can do is kiss him, with my hands in his hair, messing it some more.

However, I know Baz actually needs to go study and I have something to do as well.

“Maybe we shouldn’t go to the movies tomorrow,” he whispers in between kisses, “and stay here instead, spend the evening on that bed right there.”

“We’re going, Baz,” I try to sound confident. “I want to watch the series.”

It’s not a lie because I am a terrible liar. I do want to watch it because it means so much to Baz. And I want to snog him after the movies and during too if it's possible. 

“You do?” he asks, slightly surprised. 

“Yes,” I answer, certain, “and now you should go to the library and finish your project with Niall.”

Baz looks at me confused, “You’re not coming?”

“No, my homework is done and I have a few things here I need to do first. I might come by later,” I try to sound casual.

Is he buying it?

“Well, alright then. See you later, love,” Baz says and I see the tinnies hint of a blush on his cheeks. 

I kiss him again. 

“See you later, _darling_.”

After Baz leaves, I take his Spock outfit and my sewing kit. I’m used to mending all my clothing in the care homes. I’d have nothing to wear if I didn’t. 

Technically they don’t allow you to have any needles but they don’t actually check for them. I would mend all my clothing when no one was around and I’ve become pretty good at it too. 

It’s the motoric skills, for sure, but also practice. Years of practice. 

I try not to think about that — how hard it was there for me, how no one cared enough about me and made me go there every summer. I’d rather have stayed with Ebb and the goats. 

Still, this is my last year at Watford. I will never have to go back to a care home.

Baz and I will get a flat next to Penny. I can sell my leprechaun gold at a Normal bank so I can afford to go to Uni. 

These are the things I think about now — the future, real one, not the hypothetical one. 

My future with Baz and Penny. _Forever_.

Right now I am trying to do my best to make sure that Baz’s outfit is flawless despite these tears. He’s going to look amazing in it. (Baz would look good in anything.) 

And I am looking very much forward to taking these clothes off him after the movies.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
